Water
by Uniasus
Summary: Starscream never liked walls. He liked them even less when instead of air, is was thousands of pounds of pressure of water on the other side.


**Note: **So, I saw a meme fic for a different fandom and then decided I had to do one dedicated to my sister for all the help she gives me in betaing. I pretty much force her to all the time and have to bribe her with chocolate. Hopefully this fic will alleviate some of my debt. The meme was essentially pick a character/pairing/fandom, put iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble related to that song only in the time frame of that song. No lingering! (Thus, some of these might seem to rather cut off. Or short. One of the songs was only one minute long~! I'm surprised that I got to finish every sentence.) Write ten drabbles, then post!

So here you go Sis, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Meme - StarscreamxMegatron<span>

_By Uniasus_

* * *

><p><strong> 1) Water – Breaking Benjamin<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes he thought Megatron had moved the Nemesis to the ocean floor just to spite him. True it was a great location, but it made Starscream feel claustrophobic. Not only was he surrounded by walls, but the windows didn't show sky. The only thing he could see was the darkness of deep sea depth, another force to keep him in place.<p>

"This place is a cage," he had mentioned to his leader, early after the move.

"Good," Megatron answered. "It'll keep you here, with me."

* * *

><p><strong>2) Restrictor – Masahi Hamauzo (Dirge of Cerberus Soundtrack)<strong>

* * *

><p>Restraints were a common thing in their relationship.<p>

Megatron had them on his fusion cannon; it had saved Starscream's life more than once. He also had a pair of them in a sub-space compartment saved for those nights where he was sick and tired of being on the bottom, but didn't want to damage the Seeker. Restraints that tied Starscream's wrists together and snapped onto a hook in Megatron's ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3) Problem Child – ACDC**

* * *

><p>Starscream was a brat, through and through. The youngest Seeker in the Decepticon Forces, the youngest valedictorian from the War Academy (and dropout of the Science Academy, but that wasn't well known), and the youngest second-in-command ever.<p>

Megatron hated him. The Seeker didn't seem to understand what authority was or that Megatron's years meant he had a lot more practical experience and knowledge in the field of battlefield tactics.

Well, if Starscream was going to act like a sparkling and whine all the time, Megatron would treat him as such. Recharge without energon, chores, no flight time. But of course, those didn't work either.

But spankings did produce results, just not in the ones he had imagined. It was hard to say if that was good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>4) Desafinado – Stan Getz &amp; Charlie Byrd<strong>

* * *

><p>Vos was known for more than just being the home of Seekers. It was a place of <em>culture<em>. High art and high class that had nothing do due with the height at which the colony was above Cybertron. No, it had more to do with the fact that only the rich planet side mechs could afford the trip.

This was of course why Starscream hung out around the city center. Vos might have been known for it's high culture, but not every flyer belonged to that society. Like him. But just by being a Seeker Starscream was considered exotic, captured the attention of optics, and the city center was where he found the clients wiling to pay the highest for the chance to explore his body.

Usually he asked for the money up front and then knocked the mech out after he had the credits, but this tall gray mech that had approached him wasn't succumbing to his blows. And strangely, Starscream found he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>5) It Feels So Good – Sonique<strong>

* * *

><p>Being in control of the Decepticon forces made him feel powerful, but having Starscream be in control of him made him feel good. Better even, made him feel ecstatic, made him feel so fantastic that killing Prime would not be able to compare.<p>

Starscream snarled, pushing Megatron back until they fell on the gunformer's berth, and then captured his lips in a needy kiss. Megatron arched up into the Seeker, loving the feel of glass on metal –

* * *

><p><strong>6) Grand Old Lady – Bear McCreary<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're paint job makes you look ancient, you know."<p>

"Thank you for your opinion Starscream."

* * *

><p><strong>7) Coin Operated Boy – The Dresden Dolls<strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron had many dolls, but most of them were for the rings and the ones he had set aside for interfacing were not that ones he wanted.<p>

He knew the one he wanted, a Seeker, with white wings and blue hips whose voice scratched in his audials like fingers on the inside of plating. But the Master who owned him, Skywarp, never lent him out. Megatron had made such requests numerous times, one time was all he wanted with the Seeker, but the other Master always refused.

So he took to stalking the Seeker doll, watching him interface with his Creator and near twin doll in the Towers.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Bounce-o-rama – Shimomura Yoko<strong>

* * *

><p>Starscream wished he had learned to bounce vorns ago, but he had never seen the practice before coming to Earth. It was easy to see why, it was unnatural for a Transformer, but it was an ideal tactic to know for quick movement. Since he'd learned, Megatron had put a lot less holes in his wings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>9) This Is the Future – Owl City<strong>

* * *

><p>"This Is the Future" was title the ranked Decepticons had given to the speech Megatron had given when he declared war on the Autobots.<p>

Starscream always called it the "Why Didn't I Realize Megatron Was So Hot?" speech. The mech had been so fueled with passion, eyes flaming, that the Seeker had been enthralled.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Don't Believe – Seether<strong>

* * *

><p>They were both exhaling hot air, Starscream holding himself over Megatron so their bodies just touched. After the overload he had just had, he was really surprised his arms were able to support him so well.<p>

"I do love you, you know," Megatron whispered.

"I know," he whispered back, but his spark gave a hiccup. Because he didn't believe it. Megatron loved the idea being overpowered, of having someone else on top and doing the work for once. While he couldn't give up control of the Decepticons, he could give up control during interfacing. And a Seeker was perfect for that, considering the wings and all. Starscream knew it was the experience Megatron loved, not him, by the little interactions they had during the normalcy of the day spent on the Nemesis.

And that hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I have no idea where #6 came from, but yes #7 takes place in my Doll's verse.

You might have noticed Starscream is always on top - there's a reason for that. It showed up in my story On the Up and Up, but for those who a) haven't read it or b) have no plans to, the idea is this. Yes, Seeker wings are sensitive and all that jazz, but this means for interfacing they always, always have to be on top otherwise they'll damage their wings. And a lot of mechs aren't cool with that, being forced to take bottom and constantly being told to be gentle. (Thus, in my personal cannon Seekers usually interface with each other in the air). The exotic ideals for being with a Seeker, or any type of flier, just isn't worth the hassle.

Oh boys, I just got an idea where prostitutes have fake wings so they can be on bottom without an issue...to bad I don't know what to do with it :/

Or maybe kinky role-play?

Every one, feel free to take the idea and run it it! If you can. I'd love to see what you come up with ^_^.

I'd also love some reviews. ._.


End file.
